


The Magic of Love

by BrokePerception



Category: Nanny McPhee (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony and Cedric have gotten happily married. Nanny McPhee never regretted having exchanged for the magic of Love. Harmony/Cedric</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Love

Harmony Jo and Cedric Brown were huddled up together on the white porch swing, watching the children's banter in the wide, lively garden that surrounded their home in Vancouver. Yeah, it had been quite an adaption.

Little Renee came running over to them giggling, and jumped on her father's welcome lap, before padding further on Nanny McPhee's. "Your ribbon's come loose, sweetie," she noticed. Renee cooperatively slid down on her feet again, and turned so that Nanny McPhee could tie it up again. "There," Harmony whispered. Renee happily turned to kiss her cheek, before running to the others again.

Harmony smiled. Of course it had been quite weird at first to live without magic, but at the very same time it hadn't. At the very same time magic wasn't gone, but just was another kind than Nanny McPhee had been used to until then.

That's when suddenly Cedric got up, and lifted his dearly beloved wife in his embrace, before running to the children, and tumbling into the green with them. Laughter sounded from everyone. "Nanny McPhee?" Christianna's voice suddenly came from Harmony's left. Nanny McPhee quietly raised to look at the girl. "Aren't you very hot? I mean…"

Harmony giggled, especially loud when Cedric again lifted her into the air and twirled her around him. "You are very hot," he whispered in her ear, just loud enough for only her to hear. Nanny McPhee's tummy came alive with butterflies as a response to that. That's when suddenly, somewhere in the seventh or eighth revolution, Nanny McPhee's usually darker attires were exchanged by a quite feminine, short sleeved, white dress, with little yellowish flowers. Harmony's feet were bare.

It appeared that not every bit of magic had left her veins then…

No one really thought of the magic as new anymore. Nanny McPhee with them was magic itself.

 


End file.
